In order to realize safe and secure automatic driving and advanced driver assistance, it is necessary not only to drive on a road within a legal speed limit, but also to recognize, for example, an intersection with poor visibility in advance and preliminarily decelerate in the vicinity thereof so as to easily avoid a person or a vehicle if the person or the vehicle suddenly runs out into the intersection.
PTL 1 proposes a vehicle driving operation assistance device that “increases a reaction force to be applied to an accelerator pedal by a reaction force application unit when a visual field shielding object that is an object shielding a visual field of a driver is recognized via a radar and therefore can cause the driver to physically perceive a lack of safety check” (Abstract).